This invention relates generally to packaging of cast bodies formed of various solids and a comentitious compound, and more particularly concerns packaging such bodies in the molds in which they are cast. In particular it concerns casting and packaging refractory products which by their nature are brittle and often have intricate shape.
There is a need for simplifying the packaging of heavy refractory or other products, as for example refractory logs used in fireplaces. Such logs or other bodies are difficult to handle, as for example in sets as sold, and can be damaged in shipment unless properly packaged; however, packaging is expensive as respects both labor and material.